Last Night
by NCIS-Ninja
Summary: Something happened last night between Tori Vega and Jade West that changed everything. What they had wasn't exactly clean fun either. Short, One shot, slight AU only because Beck and Jade aren't dating. Suggestive Themes.


Author's Notes: This was a request from a friend. I was very tempted to write the actual event the two of them were talking about, but I wanted to keep it to where your mind filled in the blanks. Slight AU because Beck and Jade aren't dating, or at least it isn't mentioned, and I felt like they should have some moral values, but other than that its a tease fic. Short, One-Shot, AU, Jori/Tade, deals with same-sex relationships and very suggestive themes, no smut. Don't like, don't read.

..::..::..::..::..::..

The bell of Hollywood Arts rang clear and loud through the colorful halls. Jade put her black notebook in her locker and shoved some black markers in her purple bag. She shut her locker and turned to head to her class, but found Tori Vega standing in front of her, blocking her path.

"Jade!"

"That's me. Couldn't stay away after last night, Vega?" Jade teased, turning the opposite way from her class and walking away, tailed by Tori.

"About last night..." Tori said, still a little behind Jade.

Jade stopped and did a full 180 spin on her heels, concern in her eyes for a brief moment, "Did I break anything?"

"No, but I've got bruises and rope burns on my wrists." Tori ranted.

Jade smirked and turned around, heading back down the hall. The concern in her eyes from earlier had passed and she was all business now, walking down the hallway quickly. Oddly enough, the two girls didn't have any classes down that hallway.

Tori scrambled to keep up with the darkly clothed girl and continued her ramble, "People keep asking me if I've been cutting myself!"

"Don't act like you didn't like it." Jade teased again.

"You sure did." Tori twisted the conversation onto Jade. Trying desperately to turn the tables in her favor.

"How could you possibly know that." Jade said, looking at her nails as she walked. She needed an excuse not to look into Tori's eyes or she might lose it.

"Because you squeeze your eyes shut and open you mouth part way and make that little noise whenever you-"

"I get it!" Jade cut her off.

"I still can't sit comfortably." Tori said having caught up and slowing her stride to meet Jade's.

"You were asking for it." Jade slowed to a comfortable walk now that they passed all the classrooms and were heading into the maintenance and storage area near the auditorium.

"I was not!" Tori said defensively.

"Ouch, Jade! That hurts... Do it again?" Jade mocked in her southern accent.

"So maybe I asked for it. Doesn't mean I wanted it." Tori caught her foot on a wire and tumbled down, but Jade grabbed her arm and pulled her back up before she could really break something. Tori looked at Jade quizically while she regained her balance. Jade raised an eyebrow as if to poke fun at Tori's clumsiness, but she kept her snide remarks to herself.

"I said a lot of dumb things last night." Tori defended.

"And you meant every one of them. Saw it in your eyes, Vega." Jade smirked once more then turned and headed back down the hallway.

"It's not like I was helpless or anything." Tori was desperately trying to get the ball in Jade's court, but every single time she thought she had a shot that Jade couldn't possibly hit back, she finds a smart ass way to fire the ball right back at her. Worst of all, she does it fast, so Tori is left with no time to think.

"Well, I held you down." Jade commented as they headed down some stairs to the basement below the stage.

"You're saying that it was non-consensual?"

"I'm saying that it was a lot more consensual than I expected, Vega. Didn't expect you to be that willing."

"I don't think I get it, Jade." Tori asked, confused again.

"I didn't think that you were that kind of girl." Jade slowed down even more as they neared the end of the basement area, "That you'd let another girl do that to you and like it."

"I think you liked it way too much! Probably because you walked away without a scratch."

"See, that's the nice thing about my part of the deal." Jade said, stopping at the end of the basement, "You did exactly what I said. You're like my bitch."

"I'm not your bitch! Unless... You want me to be?" Tori said.

Jade laughed at Tori's self-contradiction. For some reason, Tori wanted to make her happy, though she had no idea why. Maybe she's one of those people that want to make everyone happy, although Jade severly doubted that. Jade eventually stopped the laughter and cut to what they both wanted to know, "So did you, or did you not like it, Vega?"

"Hell yes." Tori said finally, "Did you?"

"Damn right." Jade said as she leaned in and kissed Tori. Their lips melted and broke and melted again. The intensity grew and amplified everytime they pressed together. Jade moved forward to press the shorter girl into the wall. Tori willingly complied and let Jade press her back against the wall. This made Jade break the kiss and smile, "Vega, you're totally my bitch."


End file.
